


Something New

by Wimpy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimpy/pseuds/Wimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine both love Kise, and want him all to themselves. However, because of Kise's indecisiveness, they settle for a threesome. One day, Kise asks Aomine to 'do' Kagami, since he wants the two to get along. And, after much refusal, Aomine and Kagami begrudgingly agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

The three boys collapsed, panting on the king size bed, sweat dripping off their glistening bodies. The small blonde was sandwiched in between the two bigger men, his voice still laced with his exhausted, breathless gasps. Goosebumps were forming on his now shivering body, the chill of the air conditioner making itself known.

“Are you cold?” The blue-haired male asked the blonde, noticing the boy's arms trembling. Kise nodded and curled himself into Aomine's chest, disregarding the sweat and other bodily fluids dripping from all three of them.

Kagami glanced over at the two cuddling, and reached the thin blanket over top of them, planting a kiss on Kise's neck while he was at it. Kise connected his lips quickly with Aomine's before turning his small frame around and doing the same with Kagami, tugging gently on the chain around his neck.

“You're still hard,” he observed, referring to the red-haired one. Kagami blushed slightly and looked down, embarrassed. Kise giggled in amusement, reached behind him, took Aomine's wrist in his hand, and placed it on Kagami's hard-on. “Go on,” he urged Aomine in a soft voice, grinning reassuringly.

Aomine – seemingly hypnotized by the small boy's alluring vox – nodded and stroked Kagami obediently, reaching over Kise to do so. Kise, in turn, stretched both arms around Aomine's neck and licked the man's lips seductively.

As the two kissed, Kagami awkwardly lay beside them, blushing down at the hand that was pumping him absentmindedly. He felt – at the moment – like a third wheel. Both him and Aomine loved Kise, so they gave in and settled for a threesome as the result of Kise's indecisiveness. Neither of them, however, were interested in the other. During sex, they often battled silently for dominance of a clueless Kise. It was moments like this that made Kagami angry; when Aomine would touch him only to follow Kise's instructions of good intention. What made him more furious was that he didn't want to be touched by Aomine, but he didn't stop him. He convinced himself that it was because he didn't want to hurt Kise's feelings by denying the fruit of the boy's efforts, but in reality, he knew it felt good.

On the other end of the bed, Aomine silently marvelled at the size of Kagami's cock. His was still bigger, but not by nearly as much as he had thought. He mentally scolded himself for even thinking about such a thing, and returned his conscience to who he was kissing; the only person here who he really wanted. Both Aomine and Kagami were reluctant to touch each other, and as a result, Kise would try to give them excuses to do so. He didn't understand that they both just wanted him, and that they had no desire to be with each other. And, although Aomine admired Kise's flawless good nature, he sometimes wished that Kise would give up and let them pleasure him without trying to lighten their competitive tempers. Similar to basketball, one always had to come out on top. In this case, being on top was meant literally.

In between the two opponents, an oblivious Kise reached behind him and intertwined his fingers with Kagami's, squeezing his hand affectionately and wrapping the man's arm around his waist, cuddling it like a teddy bear without ending the passionate kiss he was sharing with Aomine.

Kagami blushed even more, squeezing the irritatingly persistent submissive into his chest, causing an airy moan to emit from the boy. At the enthralling sound, Kagami finally obeyed his instinct and subtly wrestled Kise out of Aomine's arms, ending they're embrace as well as the undesired hand job he had been receiving, before mounting Kise and kissing him roughly.

“Kaga-!” Kise was discontinued by Kagami's lips pressing against his, silencing his wail of surprise. Aomine watched, infuriated as the two made out intimately before him, biting his tongue so as not to dissatisfy Kise – who seemed to be enjoying himself.

Kise tugged encouragingly on Kagami's hair, temporarily engulfed in the moment and forgetting to include Aomine. Kagami moaned gruffly and pushed his dick against Kise's, making the male let out a purr of approval.

“In...,” Kise whispered breathlessly, breaking the kiss to do so. “Put it...in.”

Figuring he was still fine to do it without preparation from their last go round, Kagami immediately obeyed and thrust into the blonde hard, making him cry out in response. Aomine sulked at the edge of the bed, brooding at the two making love.

“Oi, what do you expect me to do over here?” he complained, irritated. Kise opened his eyes and turned a deep shade of red at having forgotten about his other lover.

“S-sorry,” he panted as Kagami payed no mind to Aomine and continued humping Kise. “You can...can,” Kise thought, unsure of where Aomine could fit this time. They had never done it in this position before, mostly because there was no room for a third person. “D-do Kagami-kun,” he finally suggested, half to himself, hoping that it wouldn't anger the other two boys. Unfortunately his hopes were crushed.

Aomine flushed pink and widened his eyes in horror. He couldn't do that with Kagami! How absurd! Kise had gone too deep into the fantasy of a happy threesome. Kagami paused as well, gaping down at a blushing Kise in astonishment.

“Well...I mean, why not?” Kise continued, seeing no foul in the idea. “It's just like doing it with me, only Kagami-kun's a little bigger.”

“It's different,” Kagami explained in a disgusted voice, vaguely trying to hide his revolt.

“How?” Kagami and Aomine glanced at each other, wondering how to put it.

“Well,” Aomine started, clearing his throat nervously. “You're more...girly...than us.”

Kise turned bug eyed and swallowed hard. He wasn't girly! He was just as manly as any of them! He felt a lump in his throat as he gaped at Aomine, then turned to Kagami, who shrugged as if to defend Aomine's statement. When Kise closed his eyes, water leaked out and ran down his face. He swallowed again and slowly sat up, pushing Kagami off of him and hunching over with his hair covering the majority of his face.

“Is that why you like me? Because I'm girly?” he whispered in a shaking voice. Kagami and Aomine both shook their heads instinctively, although it was partly true. They weren't necessarily attracted to men, but they liked Kise, and he was a generally feminine person. Kise sniffled in the silence, sobbing when no answer followed his question.

“It's not like that, we like you 'cause you’re you,” Aomine tried, crawling over and putting an arm around Kise's shoulders. Kagami pecked the boy's cheek and tilted his chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

“You're ours. We like you 'cause you’re ours to like.” Kise blinked through teary eyes at the two men.

“Does that mean that Aomine-kun will do Kagami-kun?” His voice sounded immediately hopeful. Aomine and Kagami glanced at each other, then at Kise, then back to each other. If it would make him feel better...they could always pretend it was someone else...someone else meaning Kise. Although, neither of them liked the idea of being topped by Kise much more than being topped by each other. Then again, whoever was being topped would also be topping Kise, so there was some good in being the bottom.  
“Fine,” Aomine eventually gave up with a sigh, cringing as he did so. Kise smiled excitedly, clearly exsatic.

“Really?!”

“Y-yeah…”

Kagami gaped at the two, completely bewildered. Where was his say in all this?! Didn’t he get a choice?! They can’t just decide these things lightly!

“I never said yes!” he nearly yelled, his voice cracking slightly. Kise and Aomine both stared back at him with little expression, Kise almost looking confused.

“But…” Kise started, forcing his eyes to water once more to put on a show. “Please...for me...Kagami-senpai?”

Kagami’s cheeks turned red yet again at Kise’s name for him. _Senpai?!_ he thought to himself. _I’m the same status as him...why is he calling me Senpai?!_ Even Aomine couldn’t comprehend Kise’s ethic. However, his tearing puppy dog eyes and choice of words tugged relentlessly at Kagami’s will power, and eventually he gave in.

“F-fine…” he mumbled bullheadedly. Kise jumped in excitement and hugged Kagami before flinging himself onto the bed on all fours, pushing his face into the pillow and sticking his butt in the air as he looked over his shoulder at Kagami.

“If Aomine-kun’s doing Kagami-kun, then Kagami-kun gets to do me!” he exclaimed with a smile as he lied in what would be the most embarrassing position for any other man. Kagami gaped at the boy before gulping and kneeling behind him.

“If you do anything weird I’ll kill you,” he warned Aomine before bending over Kise and slowly pushing into him, melting at Kise’s pleasurable sounding moan.

“Trust me you really don’t need to worry about anything like that,” Aomine assured, equally revolted as he reluctantly held Kagami’s waist, both boys cringing at the contact. Aomine reached to the bedside table and dipped his third and middle fingers in a container of vaseline. He gulped, closed his eyes, and shuddered before reaching out and fondling Kagami, who was waiting until Aomine was finished to start thrusting into a patiently waiting Kise.

Kagami flinched at the cold touch of the lubrication and resisted the urge to punch Aomine, who was now moving his fingers around and stretching him where he did not wish to be stretched. It felt strange, having something inside him. He wanted it out, but kept his mouth shut to appease Kise. His rear stung, but it didn’t necessarily hurt. It was a similar sensation to eating something sour and having your eyes water. The cold vaseline grew warm inside him and squished around, giving him the desire to gag, but he remained silent.

  
Aomine still had his eyes closed, trying to picture Kise instead of Kagami, but his mind wouldn’t let him. Every time he accomplished an image of the blonde, dishevelled boy it would warp until it became Kagami. He was hardly even paying attention to what he was doing, focusing mainly on creating an image of Kise. He subconsciously put another finger in, figuring that his cock was bigger than two fingers. He opened his eyes in astonishment when a low voice whined quickly and then gasped.

Kagami immediately covered his mouth, his face turning hot as he unintentionally let out another moan. Aomine pressed down on the same spot, and he could feel it inside him, seeming to hit his now rigid dick straight on from behind. The blue-haired bastard did it a third time, reducing Kagami to a trembling, groaning mess. He could no longer feel the contact he had with Kise because of the numbing feeling coming from behind him.

“See? It feels good!” Kise sung happily, seeming overjoyed that Kagami had been diminished to such an embarrassing state. Kagami glanced up at Kise before pulling out of him and slowly turning him around so they were face to face. Kise didn’t object when Kagami pushed his thighs up and plunged into him, trying to distract himself from Aomine.

“A-aomine-kun, why are you taking so long?” Kise wondered, his voice high-pitched and aroused. “Kagami-kun is ready by now, you can put it in him.” Aomine’s face grew hot as he looked at the ground, blushing. Kagami’s face wasn’t much different.

“O-okay…” Aomine mumbled, bending over Kagami reluctantly, who instinctively let out a growl, but couldn’t complain in front of Kise when he felt the warm tip of an undoubted cock pressing against him.

Kagami gripped the bedsheets in pain as Aomine persistently went further in, he wondered if this was what giving birth was like. He seemed to swell and stretch forcibly, not used to the feeling. “Idiot, g-go slower,” he scolded Aomine in a shamefully lewd voice.

“If I go any slower I won’t be _going_ at all,” Aomine retorted, continuing to move into Kagami.

The thing that bothered Aomine the most about this was that it felt good. It was different from Kise, not necessarily better, but it felt good in a different way. Kagami was much tighter than Kise from lack of having ever done it like this before, but at the same time, he wasn’t as skilled as Kise. Kise knew how to move, what to say, how to act, when to moan. Kagami was like a rag doll, simply taking it with no physical response.

When Aomine was swallowed up as far as he could possibly go into Kagami, he pulled out slightly before thrusting in again. As he did so, Kagami was pushed into Kise, who in turn let out a quiet moan. Aomine did it again, and again, each time gaining more speed until he had hit a constant pace.

Kagami’s voice grunted every time Aomine drove into him, and slowly, the burning sensation faded until it didn’t hurt any more. This took around five minutes. The five most awkward minutes of his life. Now he could acknowledge what it really felt like to be fucked by another man. He felt...full. And he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.

As Aomine pushed in and suddenly up, Kagami cried out involuntarily. It seemed to press a button that made his whole body throb and his thighs twitch. Both Aomine and Kise widened their eyes at the sudden outburst from in between them. Aomine shook his head slightly to clear it and continued his task. Kise smiled happily and ran his fingers through Kagami’s hair.

“Did he push up?” Kise asked with a simper. “He’s really good at that one."

Kagami silenced Kise’s commentary by kissing him quickly, unable to do so for any longer as he kept gasping every time Ahomine ‘pushed up’.

“I thought...I told you...not to do...anything weird,” Kagami panted, glancing back over his shoulder at the man fucking him. Aomine scowled and thrust harder, just once, to silence Kagami’s complaints. Kagami cried out, unintentionally sounding turned on.

“It’s not weird...it’s sex. Might as well enjoy it if you have to do it anyway,” Aomine retorted, smirking at the fact that he was able to make the Ace cry out so femininely.  
“Stupid...I’m not...enjoying it….mmn!"

“Whatever you say.”

Aomine found himself chuckling at such a denial. Kagami may say he didn’t enjoy it, but his voice, body, and face said something completely different. His thighs quivered and his toes curled into the bedsheets. His cheeks were flushed and drool ran from his mouth, which was allowing continuous cries, whimpers, and gasps to emit from it. He was in ecstasy, and he couldn’t deny it. Even Kise wasn’t moaning as loud as him. The smirk lingered on Aomine’s lips as he ‘pushed up’ again, but this time he was much harder than before.

“Aomine-kun!” Kagami shouted, followed by a disheveled whine. “God...d-do that again!"

 _Doesn’t feel good, huh?_ Aomine thought as he repeated the act, causing Kagami to lament once more. His voice sounded so different than it’s usual self, less scratchy and much more uneven. Almost like a dog whimpering. It was rather cute.

Under Kagami, Kise was giggling happily to himself at having finally united the two rivals. He hadn’t been sure if kagami and Aomine would enjoy it, but it had worked out better than he thought. And now, he was experiencing something new as well. Kagami’s strong, cogent technique mixed with the aftermath of Aomine’s skillful, stealthy methods were creating a whole new encounter for him. It was much better than either of them by themselves.

“Aom...mm,” Kagami wept, sounding uncharacteristically encouraging. He could feel a build up of warmth at the pit of his stomach, overflowing until it was about to burst. The tension developing inside him made his body tremble and his voice whimper. “I...I...can’t…” he tried to explain, but stopped himself at the realization that he was about to cum before Aomine or Kise.

“M-me either,” Kise added, giving Kagami some sense of reassurement.

As the two boys’ voices grew louder and more uneven by the minute, Aomine tried to hold the erupting liquid in himself as well. He groaned in effort, but as Kagami tightened around him, he released without having the time to pull out, thrusting one last time forwards and elongating it until he was finished.

Kagami let out a sweet cry and felt himself discharge into Kise, who wailed and gripped the pillow beside his head, cumming all over himself. Aomine pulled out of Kagami, and Kagami collapsed beside Kise.

Aomine fell to the other side of the blonde. His cock felt relief, as did Kise’s rear. Kagami, on the other hand, felt his whole lower half pulsing in relaxation at not being impaled, nor impaling anything. He thought he would never wish to move again, ever.

“So,” Kise evaluated giddily as he smiled to himself. “When’s Kagami-kun gonna do Aomine-kun?”


End file.
